what did i do
by R et K always
Summary: Un résumé révélerais tous. Disons juste que c'est une song-fic, qui traite des sentiments de Castle et Beckett après le 4x19 et avant le 4x22.


Hey, ;-)

Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS ( une song-fic pour être exacte ) commande de Angelerose.

c'est ma première song-fic donc je sais pas ce que ça va donner.

Merci à Fouguet07 pour ses corrections : )

La chanson qui va avec c'est celle là :  
watch?v=qvY_KZP4Iq…vY_KZP4Iqo

What did i do de Sophie Delila et Christophe Willem.

* * *

L'écrivain rentra chez lui plus tôt ce soir là. Il posa sa veste en cuir sur une chaise et se servit un verre de whisky avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Il avait demandé à sa mère d'emmener Alexis dans les Hamptons pour qu'il puisse réfléchir à sa relation avec sa muse et aux derniers évènements.

Allumant la radio, il se laissa pénétrer par les paroles d'une chanson qui lui rappelait tellement sa relation avec Kate.

A quelques rues de là, la jeune détective, un verre de vin à peine entamé sur la table, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et le regard perdu dans le vide, repensait elle aussi aux derniers jours écoulés et à sa relation avec son écrivain.

Alors que la radio diffusait une chanson qui illustrait parfaitement ses sentiments et ses pensées.

**Sophia Delila**

**I remind you of a girl you used to know**

**She used to wait for you, to call and say hello**

**Now she's got**

**Ways that you don't understand**

**Guess that's why you don't want us to be friends**

KATE

Oui, je te rappelle une fille que tu connaissais, qui avait l'habitude d'attendre pour t'appeler, te dire bonjour, simplement pour avancer dans une relation. Cette fille c'était moi, avant que tu me dises ces trois petits mots.

Et maintenant que j'ai les moyens, tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne te cède pas, je ne me laisse pas aller à ce que tu m'offres.

Et c'est sûrement pour ça que tu ne veux plus que nous ne soyons que des amis, que tu ne me veux plus et que tu t'éloignes, car je ne peux pas te montrer combien tu comptes pour moi.

_**Christophe Willem**_

_**Ça me rend fou**_

_**Je te veux tant mais je ne sais plus quoi faire, quoi faire, quoi faire**_

_**T'as semé le doute**_

_**Depuis ce jour-là, le monde tourne à l'envers**_

_RICK_

_Oh, oui je te veux Kate, comme muse, comme partenaire, mais plus encore comme petite amie, femme et mère de mes enfants. Et tu me rends fou car je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni comment agir pour te faire comprendre que je ne te laisserai jamais tombé. Et depuis aujourd'hui mon monde tourne à l'envers, car j'ai appris que depuis des mois, j'avais tout faux. Tu as semé le doute sur tes sentiments, sur nous, brisant tous mes rêves._

**Sophie Delila**

**You wanted me then but you don't want me now**

**Not as a friend and you won't tell me why**

KATE

Tu me voulais avant, mais plus maintenant. Pas même comme amie, alors dis-moi ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là, pour te perdre, pour que tu m'abandonnes. Dis-moi pourquoi.

**_Christophe Willem_**

_**J'aurais si peur de me brûler les ailes**_

_**Puisque l'amour me fait défaut**_

_**Oh oh-oh oh oh-oh**_

_**Tous ces sentiments**_

_**Oh oh-oh oh oh-oh**_

_RICK_

_J'ai si peur de me brûler les ailes et d'être détruit si je me laisse aller, si je te laisse faire. Puisque l'amour, TON amour, le seul pour le lequel je suis prêt à me battre, à attendre, me fait défaut._

_Et tous ces sentiments m'étouffent, m'empêchent de vivre, alors que je viens d'apprendre qu'ils ne sont pas réciproques._

_**Christophe Willem**_

_**Si mes maux de cœur avaient un remède**_

_**Je ferais le nécessaire mais malgré moi je cède**_

_**Le bonheur**_

_**À portée de main quand je te serre**_

_**Pourtant j'ai si peur de tout te dire et de te perdre**_

_RICK_

_Oh oui, si mes maux de cœur avaient un remède, il y a bien longtemps que je l'aurais pris. Je ferai le nécessaire pour t'oublier et tourner la page sur notre histoire qui n'a même pas encore commencé._

_Mais je cède et retombe encore plus bas._

_Le bonheur est à portée de main quand je te serre dans mes bras, quand je te frôle, quand je te vois, quand nous échangeons ces interminables regards et que chacun termine les phrases de l'autre._

_Pourtant j'ai très peur de te perdre si te disant tout ou me dévoilant trop, tu fuies encore plus loin._

**Sophie Delila**

**What do we do?**

**What do we say when the heart is not over?**

**If only we knew**

**Would it be easy to face what we're going through?**

KATE

Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, ce que je dois dire, pour te garder à mes côtés alors que mon cœur n'est pas prêt.

Si seulement je savais, il serait plus facile pour moi de faire face, de te garder à mes côtés et d'avancer malgré tout, protégée par mes barrières encore quelques temps.

_**Christophe Willem**_

_**Je ris, je pleure derrière ces mises en scène**_

_**Fais-moi un signe, dis-le moi si tu m'aimes, si tu m'aimes**_

_**J'aurais si peur de me brûler les ailes**_

_**Puisque l'amour me fait défaut oh oh-oh oh oh-oh**_

_**Tous ces sentiments oh oh-oh oh oh-oh**_

_**Me font défaut**_

_**Oh oh oh oh-oh**_

_**Me font défaut**_

_**Oh oh oh oh-oh**_

_RICK_

_Je ris, je pleure derrière ces mises en scène, pour cacher le fond de ta pensée, pour cacher tes sentiments et ce que tu penses vraiment de moi. Alors fais-moi un signe, dis-le moi si tu m'aimes, car je suis perdu, je ne sais plus où j'en suis._

_Et j'aurais peur de me brûler les ailes, de sombrer et ne plus pouvoir me relever._

_Puisque l'amour, TON amour, me fait défaut et que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés._

**Sophie Delila**

**You wanted me then but you don't want me now**

**Not as a friend and you won't tell me why**

KATE

Tu voulais de moi avant mais plus maintenant, plus comme une amie. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie dis-moi juste pourquoi tu t'éloignes ainsi de moi.

**_Christophe Willem_**

**_J'aurais si peur de me brûler les ailes_**

**_Puisque l'amour me fait défaut_**

**_Oh oh-oh oh oh-oh_**

**_Tous ces sentiments_**

**_Oh oh-oh oh oh-oh_**

_RICK_

_J'ai si peur de me brûler les ailes, de sombrer puisque ton amour, tes sentiments me font défaut, et ne sont pas réciproques._

**Sophie Delila**

**Tell me, what did I do?**

**Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh-ooh**

**Before you go...**

KATE

Je t'en supplie dis moi ce que j'ai fais, pour te perdre, pour que tu me traites de cette manière. Avant de partir dis-moi juste ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ta rancœur et ton indifférence. Je t'en prie dis-moi pourquoi, avant de partir, juste pourquoi ...

* * *

Alors ?


End file.
